In recent years, cameras have been made smaller in size, simpler in operation and easier in portability, so that phototaking opportunities have been increased. However, many users have been requiring to make camera body further smaller in size, so that smaller-sized cameras have been studied with keeping high image qualities. On the other hand, films for general use, so-called 135 size roll films, have been loaded in fixed and standardized cartridges. Therefore, the above-mentioned state of things has been an obstacle to make cameras smaller in size. For making cartridges smaller in size, it is the most effective and simple way to make films, namely, photosensitive materials thinner in thickness. The above-mentioned effective and simple way can be achieved by making the supports of photosensitive materials thinner than heretofore in use.
On the other hand, each fixed, standardized cartridge for 135 film size has so far been limited up to load a 36-exposure film. There have been demands for inputting image information as many as possible into a single piece of cartridge. The demands can also be achieved by making the supports of photosensitive materials thinner than heretofore in use.
However, when making a support thinner, the silver halide color photosensitive material is liable to be bent, so that a defect is so produced in the bent portions that the image density may be varied. This defect is a peculiar problem produced due to the pressure applied locally to a photographic component layer and has been used to produce not so often on the conventional supports having a substantial thickness.
In contrast to the above, the thin supports each useful to silver halide color photosensitive materials have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter abbreviated to JP OPI Publication) Nos. 1-244446/1989, 3-54551/1991 and 3-84542/1991, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,441, 4,241,170 and 5,138,024. Some improvements can be made by the proposals given above, however, the above-mentioned problems cannot satisfactorily be solved.
Also apparently, there has been a problem that silver halide color photosensitive materials are liable to be affected by the variations of processing solutions when the supports thereof are made thinner.
JP OPI Publication Nos. 63-305345/1988 and 64-77047/1989 disclose each the silver halide photographic emulsions with which a development is started at a corner and/or the neighborhood of the corner. These disclosures do not suggest at all any improvements against the Variations produced when carrying out a development process nor any improvement of the resistance against pressure produced by bending a thin support, though these disclosures report the improvements of development progress.